


At Least Knock...

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU (NSFW Collection) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill learn how to lock a door for once, M/M, PWP, i don't really have any tags for this. Aside from, leTS SCAR ALL THE CHJILDS, that's not good grammar i apologize, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really have no words for this, or tags, or a summary. Dipper and Bill are going at it when Wrath decides to barge into their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Knock...

Bill must have known Dipper was still wide awake in the dark room, the stars gleaming happily outside dancing among themselves as the world was sleeping. Most of the world that was turned away from the star. The demon had decided to roll over to climb on top of the human, lazily straddling him while he placed sweet kisses to the side of his neck. It had Dipper tilting his head into the pillows to give him more leverage, eyes fluttering wide open before lidding.

“Bill,” he sighed and broke the silence, “What gives?”

The man simply nuzzled his jaw, lips pressed ghostly against his warm skin as he spoke, “We’re both awake, and I want to love you.”

“You already love me, at least I hope you do.”

He felt the huffed laugh Bill gave him before pulling back, Dipper looking up at him and watching the way his eyes seemed to glow in the dim dark, still however able to make out distinct angles and features of his expression, “I do, I do love you, but I want to express it in those weird human ways.”

Dipper hummed when he felt a hand come up to cup his face, holding him still as the other leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. Wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders and whispering when he pulled back, “I love you too,” he pulled him back down into another kiss before he pulled away and spoke again, “If we do- nobody will hear us, right?”

“Nobody should.”

And that was all Dipper needed to hear. Not even needing nor wanting to think it over. Instead he eagerly tugged on his demon to pull him into a kiss, however unlike before it held a feverish passion that left him giddy and wanting more. Bill was happy, content as he hummed into the kiss and moved back to sit on his human’s lap. His fingers came up to tangle into dark toned locks and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. When the need for air became too much for the mortal they parted, Bill sinking his teeth into the other’s bottom lip before he moved down to resume his forgotten work at his neck. His teeth tested his skin, seeing the reactions he would get. If they weren’t exciting to him he’d simply give a kiss and move somewhere else. However when he would get a soft sigh or hard swallow he would linger, allowing his teeth to tease his human’s more sensitive patches and bring his tongue to flicker across.

Dipper on the other hand decided to run his fingertips up and down his demon’s bare back, tracing along his spine before he thought to return the teasing actions. He dug his blunt nails into the other’s heated flesh and tug them up along the length of his back, getting him to sigh shakily against his throat in a way that made shivers travel down his own spine. When he got a soft kiss he would trace his fingertips up his back, when he got a bite he would scratch along his partner- depending on how hard the bite was depended on how hard he would dig his nails into him. Bill was set on sucking a hard dark mark at the base of Dipper’s throat, between sucks and bites he would press his tongue flush against the tender spot and would receive a content exhale. Dipper raked his nails over the other’s shoulders before stopping and bringing his hands to slide over and cup his face. He pulled him up and away from his work and into another kiss, their lips meeting in a paced manner before pulling away just enough for Dipper to get his shirt over his head.

Bill’s hands now wandered over his human’s bare torso freely. Digging his fingertips to feel each individual rib, tracing his nails down his sides before reaching his stomach to run his hands flatly against him. Feeling every curve and dip, flexing his memory of the other’s body.  Dipper hummed and did the same. He ran his fingertips over the demon’s torso to map out his body. He would trace his finger over the intricate patterns of tattoos and scars- he was mesmerized by them every time he would see them, and Bill noticed with a small laugh.

“You want some too?” he leaned and whispered against Dipper’s neck.

Dipper hummed and craned his neck to give a sloppy kiss to the side of Bill’s face, “Not now, but maybe someday.”

“I’ll hold you up to that.”

Dipper smiled and leaned completely back against the bed fully relaxed beneath the other. He closed his eyes and felt the way his hands slid over his stomach, the way his lips trailed down his neck and to his chest with open mouth kisses. He pulled his legs tightly around him and held him close, fingers coming up to tangle loosely in blonde locks. Bill began to pull his teeth along with his kisses, not much of a bite than it was to tease him into thinking he would actually do so. And Dipper hummed at the action, arching his back slightly more and more as Bill began to trial lower and lower. Giving him a nip above his navel before continuing lower. Bill tugged the jogger’s down Dipper’s hips enough for him to begin placing kissing along his lower abdomen, running his thumbs in circles over his hipbones as he did so. When Dipper went to whine something Bill immediately shushed him in a gentle way, making the mortal huff but do so.

Bill pulled himself up on his arms to tower over the man beneath him, smiling as he did so. Dipper hiked his legs up more around him and sighed quietly to himself when his demon began to carefully rock their hips together. The clothed friction sending heat to his abdomen with every grind of hips. Dipper stared up at the ceiling with lidded eyes, lust already flowing through his veins and flooding his cheeks. He held his hands to his chest before deciding to hold gently onto the demon’s arms, which were rested on either side of him. Bill gave a rougher jerk of his hips and got Dipper to squeak back a choked whine. He decided to help with the noise volume my covering his mouth with his own, Dipper humming into the kiss and allowing their tongues to entwine. He happily swallowed down every small noise that the younger emitted before he pulled away. Licking his lips at the way Dipper stared up at him with kiss reddened lips and a flushed face. He rubbed his hands up and down the human’s thighs while he held them close, grinding his hips a few times against his ass and getting Dipper to bring his hands up to his face. Bill whispered out a soft chuckle and ‘adorable’ before he pulled away to climb off the bed and to the closet.

Dipper took the next step and shimmied out of his pajama bottoms and boxers, dropping them to the floor and waiting for Bill. The demon looked over his shoulder as he dug through the top shelf in the closet to see the brunette laying on his side, his hands between his thighs which were closed tightly together, shifting his hips awkwardly as he huffed soft whines.

“Can’t you wait for me, kitten?” Bill chuckled and grabbed the backpack he was looking for, digging through it and grabbing the bottle of lube and setting the bag down and walking back over to the bed, “So impatient…”

Dipper laid on his back again, allowing the other to settle between his legs, “Well, perhaps you should catch up then.”

Bill raised an eyebrow at him with a small smile. Popping the cap and pouring the cold to the touch substance on his fingers- his form of retort to the comment was without a warning forcing his first finger all the way to the knuckle inside of Dipper. His human arched his hips back against his hand and softly mewled. Bill made quick work of stretching the other, adding two and then three fingers before sitting back on his tailbone to slip off his own pajama bottoms- it was no surprise that he didn’t bother to wear anything underneath them. Dipper sat up and switched their positions till Bill was laying with his head against the pillows on his back with the man straddling him. Dipper grabbed the lube and poured the amount he needed on his palm and warmed it with his fingers before grabbing the demon’s cock and coating it. Eagerly he positioned himself and pushed himself down on the other’s slick arousal, once fully seated he gave a heavy sigh and grabbed a nearby blanket to wipe his hand off before he rested them on the other’s stomach.

Bill brought his hands up to rest against Dipper’s hips, whispering while he rubbed circles into his skin, “I forgot how good you look in my lap like this.”

“Guess I need to jog your memory then,” Dipper leaned forwards as he whispered.

He lifted himself up before quickly dropping himself down, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as his demon’s cock hit his insides in a way that was better than how he recalled. Bill’s fingers dug into his hips and began to help tug him along while he rocked his hips upwards into him. Every time Dipper would drop himself back Bill would tug him down and thrust his hips upwards. Dipper brought one of his hands up and bit down on the back of his hand, muffling the hiccupped moans that escaped him as the man’s cock drove into him and hitting his sweet spot almost perfectly. It made him lightheaded.

“God, kitten, you look so good riding my cock,” Bill cooed to him, watching the way his dick disappeared into the other as he pulled him against his hips.

Dipper didn’t dare pull his hand away from his mouth. Instead he rolled his eyes back and hummed, his free hand coming up to grip tightly at one of Bill’s.

Bill began to lift him up higher and pull him down rougher, Dipper squeezing his eyes shut tightly as Bill laughed, whispering to him, “You know, it’s such a shame, I would love to hear you screaming out my name. Telling me how much you love my cock as a fuck you in every way you want me to, doesn’t that sound nice? I mean, I can hear what’s going on in that sex-filled head of yours but nothing beats hearing you admit it.”

He laughed happily as Dipper simply nodded, feeling the way his body tightened around him in a way that sent shivers up his spine.

“Dad!” Suddenly the door was shoved wide open with the annoyed and frustrated voice of none other than the third oldest- Wrath. Dipper’s eyes widened as he craned his head back to stare over at the doorframe. It took the sin a full three seconds to look up from the tv remote he was scowling at to the scene he had walked in on. His red eyes widened as the color drained from his face,” OH! MY! GOD!!!”

“Ira, I’m a little busy,” Bill groaned out trying to move Dipper.

“BILL!” Dipper whipped his head to stare down at Bill and slap his hands off his hips, “THAT IS YOUR SON!!”

“OH MY GOD NEVERMIND!” Wrath screeched as he dropped the remote, the batteries knocking out of it as it clattered to the floor. The young demon turned on his heels and darted down the hallway, a continuous scream heard the entire way.

Dipper stared at the door still wide open before looking over at Bill. The demon rubbed his hand over his face with a deep sigh. Instantly Dipper climbed off of Bill in a hurry, not wanting to have the same occurrence if and when the other sins, or Stan or Ford for that matter, came to check on the screaming. Bill laid on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling while Dipper curled up against the wall and covered himself with the comforter.

“Bill! That is your son!” he chided him and shoved at him, “Go get him!”

“Dipper, he’s not even in the house anymore. Well, if he is I can’t sense him. Maybe he went down to the basement seeing how it’s the only place in the shack I can’t even go to,” Bill sighed and laid on his side poking Dipper’s foot, “but hey that means he wont walk in again!”

“He just screamed loud enough to take up the entire town, Jesus Christ, Bill!” Dipper slapped his hand away and got the demon to whine before he got up.

Dipper buried his face in the blanket as Bill walked over to the door and pick up the remote and it’s batteries before he closed the door- this time locking it.

“I locked the d-“

“Too late Bill, a bit too late.”

“Okay…”

* * *

 

Dipper didn’t see Wrath until well past three in the afternoon he next day when the sin entered the kitchen to get a fruit rollup, the human turning to him and getting the still scarred wide eyed expression with an embarrassed scowl, “Do not. Ever. EVER. Mention what was seen last night.”

The human nodded and couldn’t have said it better himself. Honestly he didn’t know who was more embarrassed- him or Wrath. But he didn’t care to dwell on it. He just wanted, no he needed time to push the incident as far away from them as possible. He wondered if McGucket could make another mind-erasing gun of some sort for him...

**Author's Note:**

> -claps hands together- which sin is next to walk in on them? >:3c
> 
> Point out grammar and spelling errors and i will fix them ASAP
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~!!


End file.
